


Winn Schott Jr one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: DC Universe, Supergirl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Jimmy Olsen insisted Kelly go on a blind date with a friend of his, but he knows her blind dates don't go well. What would make this one any different?





	Winn Schott Jr one shot

Kelly entered the restaurant, her palms sweaty. She needed a drink, a very stiff drink. She hated blind dates. They never turned out to be worth it in the long run. She never had anything in common with the guys her friends hooked her up with and they were never interesting enough to see a second time. When Jimmy set this up for her, he kept telling her the guy was super smart and super great. Like Jimmy would know “super”. But she promised. And Jimmy said she wouldn’t regret this one. He promised her.   
She’d fussed over what she would wear, how she’d have her hair done. He might be a dud but at least she’d impress the hell out of the guy. So, she’d decided to wear her favorite dress, an ankle length halter dress of maroon silk, that fit her tight, showing off her curves rather nicely. She’d worn a pair of black leather sandals with one-inch heels. Her hair had been done in a cascade of curls from the top of her head to lay down around her shoulder. It was pulled back to show off diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace. The outfit alone made her feel confident in herself. If not still nervous about meeting this guy for the first time.  
She walked further inside, seeing the tables filled with people, all except for one. A young man sat alone, his leg bouncing up and down enough to shake the table. His hair was tousled and a dark brown. He’d worn a very handsome suit; the shirt buttons strained a little on a broad chest with shoulders to match. His features were strong and his mouth was full lipped. Kelly had a moment where her mind questioned what kissing him would be like, when the maître d’ interrupted her thoughts. She told him her purpose and he led her to the table.   
He looked up at her with molten chocolate eyes, questioning why she’d been brought to his table. She took a deep breath and smiled. “Hi, I’m Kelly. Are you Winn?”  
He looked up at her, and smiled brightly. Quickly, he stood up, putting his hand out. “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you, Kelly. Please, have a seat.” He was around the table in a bound, pulling the chair out for her.  
She thanked him, and sat as he tucked her closer to the table. “Place seems to be awful busy tonight.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t realize so many people would be out tonight.”  
“Me neither.”  
They sat at the table, only to be joined by awkward silence. Winn decided to be the one to break it. “So… what do you do for fun?”  
“Oh, this and that. I like to take pictures.”  
“Yeah? I can see why Jimmy’s friends with you, now.”  
“How do you know Jimmy?”  
“Jimmy worked for the Daily Planet, as a photographer. We have a mutual friend, Kara Danvers. She knows Supergirl.”  
“Really? I know a guy who knows Superman. Clark Kent.”  
“No way! That’s so cool.”  
“Clark’s a great guy. A really good friend.”  
“You know, he’s related to Kara,” Winn added. He was watching her with a lovely smile on his face. His eyes twinkled, and she could almost imagine that he was feeling the same about her—attraction.  
“I didn’t know that,” she admitted, blushing. “I know him. I don’t know him all that well. Clark, I mean.”  
“That’s okay,” he said.   
He was quiet again, watching her with that same sweet smile. The server came up at that moment and got their orders, then left to turn them in to the kitchen. It was quiet between them, both of them sipping their drinks. Winn had ordered a soda for himself. She decided to order the same; somehow alcohol wasn’t as attractive as she thought it would be. She felt more relaxed now.   
“So, what do you do for fun?” she asked him.  
“I’m a nerd at work, but…,” he said, a light blush on his cheeks. “I like photography too. I usually take nature walks on my days off.”  
“Me too,” she said, genuinely pleased. “River Run?”  
“All the time.”  
“Me too,” she repeated.   
The conversation made itself; the food came and they ate. For Kelly, the world went away. It had to be the same for Winn, but both of them jumped when someone came to the table—to ask about their meal, ask if they needed anything else, would they like dessert. They seemed to have eyes only for each other.   
“You really look beautiful,” Winn gushed.  
She felt her cheeks go hot and she giggled nervously, but still pleased at his words. “Am I?”  
“Yeah. I mean, Jimmy said you were gorgeous, but I thought he was just making talk. You know?”  
“He told me you were hot like a super model.”  
“No,” Winn sputtered, blushing himself. But the blush on him was so sexy.  
“You are.” She smiled. “You really are.”  
He held his glass up in a toast. “Jimmy didn’t lie then. To Jimmy.”

“To Jimmy.” Kelly clinked her glass against Winn’s and they both drank.  
Even though Kelly protested, Winn paid for dinner. He insisted, he said, because he’d really enjoyed himself. Once again, he took her chair, sliding her out and then helping her stand. When she had her purse tucked under arm, he held out his elbow to her. She slipped her hand in the crook of his arm, and then they stepped outside.   
“It’s a beautiful night.” The stars shimmered in the blackness of a clear sky.   
Winn looked at Kelly, watching her again as if he couldn’t get enough of her. As if he wanted to memorize every detail about her “Yeah, it is.”  
Once she saw what he was talking about, she blushed, tucking hair behind her ear. “I had an amazing time. I really don’t want it to end.”  
“Take a walk with me?”  
“Sure.”  
Winn escorted Kelly across the street, holding her hand as they walked. She felt her heart beating so fast in her chest. He was so beautiful, so gentle. He called himself a nerd? Hardly. He was a true gentleman. As they walked, he identified every tree, every bush, every flower. She saw the pictures she could take in her mind and wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him in the morning. She suddenly realized that, if he asked, her heart was his.  
It took her a moment to realize that they’d stopped walking. That he was looking into her eyes again. Standing before her, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her lips parted slightly.

“I want to see you again, Kelly.”   
There it was. And she wanted to jump up and down in joy. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I want to see you again too. Um, you want my number?”  
His smile was brilliant, he beamed like the sun. She took his cell and entered her phone number and address. Then, handed him hers to do the same.   
“What are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked.  
“Going out with you,” she whispered.  
“Far out.” His head dipped and he pulled it back again. “May I kiss you?”  
“Please.”  
His head dipped again, his lips touching hers. So gentle at first, then the pressure a little more. He claimed her mouth in a beautiful kiss that deepened further still. That made her tingle inside, made her skin feel electric. The world was gone, they stood in a warm pocket of color and light as the kiss seemed to go on forever. As she claimed his heart and gave him hers.   
Maybe…blind dates could work out after all. 


End file.
